


Requiem for my uncle

by YearAndaDay



Series: 500 palavras todos os dias [11]
Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearAndaDay/pseuds/YearAndaDay





	

Sabe, eu nunca soube exatamente a data da sua morte, mas também eu tinha 9 anos e você faleceu bem no dia de carnaval e o que seria mais fácil pra uma criança lembrar: um dia a mais no calendário ou as cores e as luzes do último desfile de carnaval de rua que teve nessa cidade? Parece estranho, você morreu, tio, e uma amiga da família levou a nós (eu e minha irmã) para o desfile porque não queriam que nós víssemos seu corpo no velório. 

Pois é, eu não fui ao seu velório.

Ou ao seu enterro. 

Você morreu e foram dois dias felizes pra mim, dormindo na casa da minha melhor amiga - coisa que nunca antes me deixaram fazer. Meus pais eram meio estranhos, né? No caso minha mãe, você sabe, sua irmã não queria "que a gente se misturasse com a gentalha" e não nos deixava brincar com as crianças do bairro, mas ao mesmo tempo estava sempre trabalhando e não tinha tempo (ou disposição) de nos deixar na casa dos amigos que não fosse muito necessário.

Acho que foi um dos motivos que eu nunca consegui fazer muitos amigos, ou em sentir bem na casa alheia. 

Eu tenho muitos problemas com sua irmã, com suas irmãs, com sua mãe.

Depois que você se foi as coisas se complicaram um pouco aqui, a vó entrou numa depressão profunda e persistente, minha mãe entrou numa espiral louca de refazer a vida, fazer faculdade, recuperar os "anos perdidos" por ter tido filhos e se casado muito jovem, ela foi se encontrar no mundo e se perdeu da gente, de se perdeu de mim, nãoq ue eu te culpe afinal você não pediu pra morrer né? Mas é, não foi fácil, nem é fácil, dói um pouco perder esse vínculo quando todo mundo fala que deveria ser mais forte, deveria ser o amor mais puro só suplantado pelo amor por meu filho hipotético, mas não deu, não rolou. A Di ficou mais aleatória do que nunca e fugiu do luto eterno da mãe, foi pro outro lado do planeta e teve uma filha! A Pri também foi, meio pra longe, meio pra perto, não conseguiu se desagarrar totalmente, mas também não conseguiu se manter no guarda chuva de luto e pesar. 

Sua noiva, pelo menos, seguiu a própria vida, se casou e eu acho que teve filhos, em outra vida talvez eles fossem meus primos, de toda forma estou feliz por ela - ainda que eu ache que a mãe e a vó acreditem que ela "te traiu" de alguma forma, mas elas queriam que ela fosse sua eterna viúva? Ela era jovem e tinha toda a vida pela frente, ela seguiu como todos nós deveríamos fazer. 

Sabe (ou não?) que eu sonhei com você anos atrás, na mesma noite do seu aniversário, na mesma manhã da sua morte. 

Você disse que ia voltar e, bem, você parecia muito diferente, loiro alto e meio marombado, mas eu sabia que era você e eu sabia que eu era eu mesma, ainda que na mesma versão criança que eu te conheci. Se for o caso, se houver um depois e uma continuação espero que seja com menos sofrimento pra você e sua família, eu não me lembro direito de como você era, mas você fez falta nessa família, você deveria ser uma boa pessoa. Eu só lembro de alguns jogos e, bem, de eu atrapalhando seu namoro. Me perdoa, sabe como crianças são. 

Não imagino o que você falaria pra mim hoje: eu não falo com suas irmãs, meu laço com toda família materna é tênue e distante, eu me casei, eu saí de casa, eu trabalho e faço faculdade, sou feminista, discuto relações raciais e heteronormatividade... Você iria gostar de mim? Ou nosso laço seria tão frágil quanto é com o resto? Eu não sei, eu não tenho respostas do  _como seria se?_ Mas hoje deu vontade de imaginar, deu vontade de escrever isso. 

Desculpa não pensar mais em você, não ter afeição pela sua família, não ter mais boas memórias.

 

Ma eu torço pro São Paulo pelo menos, espero que te orgulhe tio Dalton.


End file.
